Thank You
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: I fixed up the story. It's really sad but cute. There is a pairing but you can figure that out if you read the story. It's kinda obvious.


Gem: A random oneshot that I cooked up. It's kind of sad though so I suggest you grab a tissue. I cried.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IY characters.

He sat in the God Tree waiting. Waiting for Her. He still didn't know how she managed to annoy him and yet, make him happy at the same time. Sure he had been rude to Her when they first met, but she accepted him for what he was and not what people thought he'd become. She showed that she wasn't afraid of him. That he had a place in this world too. She'd changed him for the better.

_She was the first person besides my mother who accepted me for who I was. And she brought change for me. She showed me that not all humans are unfeeling. She gave me a family. A younger brother/son, a very perverted brother, and a violent sister. Plus, someone like a grandmother. I think Her mother taught her the importance of a family. She may annoy me but she was the one who started a family that I might never have had._

Her mother would always have food ready when he showed up. It didn't matter to her family that he wasn't a human or a demon. He got the feeling that Her mother thought of him as her son.

_She did look after me when I came to get Her. She'd almost always have food and make sure that I had my hat when I would leave the house. She remindedme ofmy own mother.I had a second mother._

Kaede became the mentor of his pack. She had also accepted him and realized that people can change over time. She'd taught him that people do change. Her hut became a home for his pack since they all seemed to have lost their own homes in one form or another.

_Kaede never explained why she helped us but she has. She's also helped Her become better and I'm less worried when I'm separated from Her. I'll still worry but she can protect herself better. Kaede probably felt like the rest of us. A mistfit. No real place to belong. Just like everyone who made her hut a home._

After meeting and learning who Kaede was, Shippo joined his pack. Sure the kit was annoying, but he saw Her morph into the kit's adoptive mother and himself into something between a father figure and an older brother. It actually felt good to have someone he could roughhouse with. And he realized later that everyone needed a family and the kit truly did look up to him.

_I know he looks up to me even though we fight. But everyone deserves a normal childhood, right? Well, as close to a normal childhood as he'll ever get. No one deserves what I went through. I can be someone to roughhouse with if the kit truly needs it. Someone who can act like a father or brother depending on the situation._

Next was Miroku. True, the two of them didn't like each other at first, but she had forced them to work together. Miroku had also tried to kidnap Her but failing in that, he joined them for good. Miroku became his best and one of his first friends. Even though Miroku was lecherous, he also became part of his growing family.

_He is lecherous but he knows that if he lays a hand on Her, he'll be hurt. Which is why he seems to have brotherly love for Her. She's now a mother and a sister. But this still isn't all of my new family. The people who accepted me for who I was._

Last to join his pack was Sango. She was possessed when he fought her. He turned her own trap against her and pulled her free. He wasn't going to fight her. She needed the same healing he did. Sango was also one of the most unique people he ever met. She decided to join his pack.

_Sango became a sister for Her. And for me too now that I think about it. An elder sister with advice for the younger. She also helped Her raise Shippo and keeps Miroku in line. Sango's probably the only woman Miroku didn't ask to bear his children right off. He waited until he felt she was ready._

_We are a bunch of misfits. I was accepted by them even though I don't belong in either world. Shippo is like me. He lost his parents while he was still young but within our group, he found people willing to teach him what he will need to know as he grows older. Miroku also lost his parents but still had someone there as a father figure. He became a monk and really does try to help normal people. Sure, he tried to kidnap Her at first, but he realized that I truly wasn't what people had made me to be. Sango lost her entire village in a day and even though she's had the chance to do what is rightfully her job, she never has. She's learned that not all demons are bad. Last is the one I can't help but think about when she leaves. She still has family that also accepted me. But the fact that she chose to give me a new chance at life showed me that she cares. She may seem innocent at times, not having to grow up in this era but she shows kindness and wisdom beyond her years._

_I would like to thank the person who gave me a second chance and a family. A family who cares about each other. Thank you Kagome for all that you have done for me_

_Thank you for all you've done._

Gem: Please review. I've been working on this for a long time.


End file.
